Infinity
by Fall
Summary: On hiatus. {Part 6 added, 09 May 2003} Two girls, a boy, and several pairings. Now, which one would earn Kaede Rukawa's heart in the end? Wait, Yukime Sendoh should be the one to decide ... [AU, Rukawa Original Character]
1. Part 1 Prologue: A promise left unsaid

Here it is, my recent and *first* attempt at an SD fic, not to mention this is also the first time I'm going to work with a Rukawa + OC pairing AND a het pairing at that. 

-- Fanfiction - 

Title: Infinity  
Series: Slam Dunk  
Standard disclaimers apply. 

----------- 

Prologue: "A promise left unsaid" 

There was a distinct sound to the way one of the swings was moving up and down, its rhythm going from the usual _creak, creak, creak_ to that of a more severe one. The girl seated on it seems to be venting all her suppressed emotions in every sway of the unsuspecting metal, kicking hard in the air to get more force and thus almost made herself fly off to the ground. This made her companion utter a sigh that implied a mix of irritation, sympathy and helplessness. Getting off her own swing, she placed both hands on her waist and stood to the side, large brown eyes observing. 

"Yuki, stop." 

The girl mentioned just ignored her friend and went on to add more force to the already suffering object. 

"Yukime, please stop. Aren't you thinking of what would happen tomorrow? You're leaving in 12 hours, and you know there's someone who would utterly get mad because you didn't tell him and --- " 

Ana suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. Her friend had suddenly stopped the vicious motion of the swing and was now looking at her defiantly. 

"What do you want me to do then? He'd always known I'd be leaving sometime this year. What difference does it make if I go tomorrow?" 

"Don't you think that at least he'd be warned of the impending departure of a friend?" Ana quietly asked, taking her friend's hands in her own. "The three of us has been friends ever since we're little kids, I think he deserves to know when one of us would leave him for who knows how long." 

"You talk as if we're old already," Yuki offered lamely, trying to lighten up the impending sad moment between them. She knew how much impact her going away would make on both Kaede and Ana, her childhood friends. When Ana dragged her away from watching their classmates play basketball and led her to the deserted school playground, she sensed something akin to a last-minute persuasion to change her mind. Irritation swept her off her feet and made her act immaturely in front of Ana. But then, as she caught the look in her friend's eyes, she was wondering if it was really irritation that made her act like that. Feeling a wave of frustration come over her, she desperately fought the realization that it was fear, and not irritation that she felt minutes ago. "We're just eleven year olds, we've got long years ahead of us where we can all meet again for sure." 

Ana understood the look that her friend had in her eyes. Yuki has always been determined in her decisions, never too rash, but always firm in her beliefs. If Kaede was always cross and at times hard to manage, Yuki was his equal in another way. It was a good thing that Ana has a good mix of emotions, sensibility, and temper in her. Otherwise, the three of them might not have lasted together for years. Looking at Yuki now, she knew she'd somehow lost. But then, she's not prepared to lose, seeing a little bit of hope that for once, she might be able to win over Yuki's infamous stubborn self. "Kaede would get mad, that's for sure." 

"I know." Yuki replied indifferently. 

"Tomorrow's the first time he'd be playing basketball for our class in the sports fest. We promised to be there and cheer for him." 

"Correction. *You* promised him you'd cheer for him. *I* just said I'd try to watch." Yuki answered back with a shrug. 

Ana's sad look was momentarily replaced with a scowl. "You're selfish, you know." 

"Yeah, I'm selfish, and I'm stubborn. Bet you and Kaede would be glad I'm off your necks by tomorrow," Yuki carelessly said, bending down to tie her undone shoelaces. However, she was suddenly on her feet when Ana, her friend who'd always had her share of temper outbreaks suddenly spat out: 

"Yes, you said it yourself. You're selfish and you're stubborn, but unfortunately, that's the very reason why we'll miss you a lot. I know tomorrow's hard on you, that's why you're acting indifferently. Akira told me so." 

Yuki didn't know when her tears first started. It just went on and on until she was aware that she was crying onto Ana's shoulders. For the first time, she admitted to herself that she was scared, very scared. She never had any choice with the impending separation, and she was scared of what the future would bring. She was scared of leaving the place she'd grown up in, the school that she took for granted and all the friends she's made. This has been eating her ever since she first learned of it. She didn't even try to think of how hard it would be, but the realization that she might be separated from her two precious friends forever always managed to make it felt. Sobbing uncontrollably now and letting all her feelings out didn't even provide her any relief. "Ana, I'm...I'm scared." 

"Hush now, Yuki. Don't think about it now," Ana whispered, as she held her shaking friend closer. Her tears were held in check -- she had to appear strong as she usually shows her friends. "I'm always here for you, and I'm sure Kaede would be too, once he gets over his anger." 

That earned a little laugh from the sobbing Yuki. "Yeah, maybe you should prevent him from knowing before the game starts. I'm afraid the boys from the other class won't stand a chance against his temper." She pulled away from Ana and made a wry face. "I'm afraid I made a mess on your uniform." 

"I'll live," Ana replied dryly, surveying the wet part of her shoulder. "Sure hope you didn't blow your nose on me, no?" 

Yuki grinned. "Maybe." She pulled out something from her pocket and handed it out to Ana. "Here, this is for you. I don't think you'll be able to forget me with that." 

Ana made a face at the little box. "Uh, I hope this isn't the key to where you keep all your hentai mangas?" 

"Why would I leave you those things?" Yuki wrinkled her nose. "Just open it." 

The little box contained silver earrings, set with a small aquamarine colored stone. "But you never wore this, because they were your favorites," Ana said in her surprise. 

"That's it. Whenever you wear it, you'd always remember me saying how any shade of blue is my favorite and how I'd be mad if those earrings get lost." 

"I'll take care of them for you, but what about Kaede?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, please prod him awake with a pen for me, every time he falls asleep in any class. And don't forget to go to school with him in the mornings because he might collide with anything like he usually does, and oh, lead him away from fights. No one would live ---" 

"Yu~ki," Ana tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Right." Yuki pulled out another box from her pocket. This time, it was a black wristband, the one that basketball players usually wear. "Of course, it's too large for his skinny wrists," Yuki was interrupted by a frown showing on Ana's face. "Listen, I want you to watch tomorrow's game instead of seeing me off to the airport. Now, don't say 'but', just please tell him I'm sorry and that I hope someday I'd see him on the hard court, the ace player of their team as he'd always dreamed of." 

"We both know he'll be," Ana smiled, even as her tears finally fell. "I promise to take care of him." 

"I didn't say that," Yuki protested. 

"It's all the same," Ana hugged her friend. "Take care of yourself too, Yuki. Now, maybe we should go back to the grounds?" 

Yuki forced a smile and nodded. "Let's go." Feeling the stinging of tears again, she broke into a run. Looking far ahead, she could just make out Kaede having made a spectacular steal of the ball. At her right, Ana was screaming her lungs out, cheering enthusiastically for their friend. 

At the sound of Ana's "Way to go Kaede-kun!" Kaede turned and nodded his head at their direction, which meant he was glad for their support. A frown registered itself on his young face when he noticed Yuki's forced smile. An ugly memory suddenly presented itself: _"I'm leaving you guys sometime this year."_ He made a successful lay-up, but didn't feel the usual rush of excitement he always felt whenever he played. The small crowd that has gathered around the little court they were playing in was shouting his name, but he didn't notice. His gaze was fixed on Yuki, hoping that what his mouth could not utter, his eyes would be able to communicate. _Don't you dare leave us…me._

Yuki caught Kaede's searching glare as she and Ana made their way towards him. As Ana jumped on Kaede to express her enthusiasm, Yuki gave him a little smile that sealed her silent promise. 

_Someday…someday I'll return for you, I promise._

TBC 

A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be a prologue, but somehow, I got carried away and wrote such a long piece. 


	2. Part 2: Toast and morning pep talk

Date finished: 02 October 2002

Title: Infinity  
Parts: (Besides Prologue) 1/?   
Series: Slam Dunk  
A/N: I know Sendoh's nice and charming, and I hope I was able to do justice to his character. This one's for Dim Genesis, aka Dimmalicious, one of the people that I heart dearly *glomps* 

Standard disclaimers apply. 

* * *

"Infinity"   
by Fall

Part One: "Toast and morning pep talk "

Akira Sendoh was quietly preparing breakfast in the small kitchen of their house when an unearthly screech shattered the morning solitude. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

The screech was followed by the sound of someone falling off from a bed. Sendoh didn't even flinch as he heard more racket coming from the ceiling directly on top of him. There was the constant slamming of cabinet drawers, falling objects, muffled frustrated groans and a flurry of scuttling feet. In fact, he was rather smiling amusedly as he sat down and started to butter two pieces of toast. And just as he was wondering when he'd hear the tirade he was expecting to be told, the unmistakable noise of _thud, thud, thud,_ was heard coming down from the stairs.

"Onii-chan! WHY didn't you wake me up early, ne?" Yukime stormed into the kitchen, snatching the buttered toast that Sendoh held out for her.

"Morning, grumpy bear," Sendoh returned cheerfully. He was in a good mood lately, owing to the fact that his little sister was finally allowed to return home and study at one of the high schools in their area. It doesn't mean though that Sendoh was less happy before -- it was quite the opposite, for anyone who was familiar with the ace player of Ryonan High would testify that one of Sendoh's charms lies on his cheerful disposition.

But then a little more cheeriness won't hurt him.

Or so, depending on whom it was directed to. Yuki grimaced and proceeded to pull at her older brother's cheek. "It's *your* fault. How can I be not grumpy, I told you I wanted to come earlier to school, but you didn't wake me up. And where's the alarm clock, I told you to leave it there -- mmph!" A whole piece of toast promptly silenced her.

"Chill out, you aren't late for school yet. Besides, why in the world do you want to get there earlier than the rest? You aren't hoping to open the doors yourself, are you, Yuki?" Teasing her was one of Sendoh's favorite past time, and he found that he quite missed doing it. Now that things are quite settling back to normal, he made a mental note to continue doing that every now and then.

Yuki made a face to hide her embarrassment. Truth is, she wanted to arrive first before her classmates so she'd be able to choose a seat by the window and would not endure entering a classroom full of strangers. In simpler words, she was nervous about being "totally new". The past four years she spent on a foreign land, therefore, she was afraid of not being able to adjust to a new environment.

Sendoh saw the apprehension in his sister's eyes. "Oi, I'd like to remind you that Shohoku High was your own choice."

"I know!" She snapped.

"And that we didn't lack in our efforts in helping you choose." He added as an afterthought.

The "we" included Ana, one of Yuki's best friends since kindergarten, and Sendoh's girlfriend. Both of them tried all the whims they could come up with just to persuade Yuki to choose Ryonan High, but to no avail. Although the reason she gave was because she really wanted to assist Coach Anzai under Ayako's responsibility, her real incentive was because she wanted to create her own status. If she entered the same high school that her older brother attends, she'll once again walk under his shadows, being tagged as "Sendoh's sister". Not that she's ashamed of being Akira Sendoh's younger sister, but being constantly compared and the automatic judgments that they make are getting tiring. She wanted to prove to herself that she, Yukime Sendoh, doesn't wallow in anybody's shadow and is able to create her own personality and fame.

A small chuckle brought her back to reality. Glaring at her older brother, she retorted, "Nonsense. I'm old enough to look for myself."

Sendoh raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. "I didn't say anything about you being dependent."

"Oh." Feigning to be interested in her juice, she simply sat in silence while stirring it continuously. Now that she thought of it, she's really nervous. "Onii-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think I'll fit in?" She mumbled, her eyes downcast on her juice. She waited for the laugh that she expected to come from her brother, knowing that what she'd just said sounded silly. But instead of a laugh, she felt his hand patting her on the head like he always did in the past whenever she was scared or was feeling miserable.

"I don't think anyone can resist your charms," Sendoh said gently, inwardly smiling at the impossible thought of his sister being ignored at school. Seeing the bewildered look on his sister's face, he gave her a grin to show how much he meant his words. "I've got faith in you."

Yuki smiled at her brother's encouraging words. She snatched up another toast from his plate, oblivious to Sendoh's, "Hey, butter your own toast!" Turning around to peer at the clock on the counter, she squealed. "Oh no! Look at the time!"

Hurriedly, she snatched her things off the table and headed straight for the door. Then remembering something, she turned back and gave Sendoh a bear hug. "Thanks, onii-chan!"

"Yeah, you're lucky to have me," Sendoh said, a perfect smile of self-satisfaction lighting his face up.

"Better hurry up, or Ana might think you forgot about her!" Yuki yelled from the doorway.

"Huh?" Sendoh looked at the clock and then at the mess scattered around the kitchen. He was a tidy person and detested clutter of any sort, but then, there's always a first time for everything. _Oh well_, he thought resignedly, _will fix these later_.

Grabbing his own things, and another toast, he put out the lights and went out of the door.

End Part One . . .

TBC

* * *

Further A/N: Very short? Yeah I know. Wondering when Kaede Rukawa would appear? You'll see him in the next part. Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames to be laughed at and passed around in MLs.

Thanks to those who gave me encouraging words on the prologue =)


	3. Part 3: A second chance for everyone

Date Finished: 16 October 2002

Title: Infinity  
Status: 3/? (including Prologue)   
Series: Slam Dunk

A/N: Okay, so I'm making some changes in the part-naming. The prologue part becomes Part 1, the Part 1 becomes Part 2, and so now this is Part 3.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

"Infinity"  
by Fall

Part Three: "A second chance for everyone"

It was a nice morning for a walk.

The air was warm and cool on her cheeks as she briskly walked down a familiar path. She could remember taking the same path years ago, along with her friends as they trudged on to school every morning. The light post at the corner served as a reminder that they should take the road to the right, and it was at the very place wherein she and Ana would always drag Kaede awake. Smiling slightly to herself at the memory, Yuki stopped for a moment at the same old post, throwing a minute's glance of longing at the road on the right side. _Things change all the time_, she muttered to herself.

Having crossed the road safely, she slowed down a little to muse at the new surroundings. She chose to walk over the bridge and observe the passing people down below. It was then that she saw a man walking down below the roadside. The man had long bluish-black hair and possessed the face of someone she thought she knew. For the second time, Yuki stopped in her tracks to stare as the long-haired man shifted his footing slightly and half his face was visible. Without warning, she started to run down and call out to the man. He was Hisashi Mitsui.

***

"What? What do you mean by saying she doesn't know he's going to be at Shohoku High too?" Ana said, trying to control her temper. She was known to be a rather emotional person, therefore, she was prone to angry bursts of flaring temper.

"Anou, she didn't ask me," Sendoh tried to explain himself. His usual smile wasn't visible, as it was momentarily replaced with a confused frown. He was wondering why Ana was getting excited with the information that Yuki didn't know.

"Oh no, I wonder how she'd take it?" Ana wrung both her hands as she worried over her friend's sake. "She'd be surprised, then I know she'd get mad, then she'd wreak havoc!"

Sendoh tried to hide his grin. There *was* a solid ground for Ana's worrying, but then, Sendoh wasn't worried for his sister. He knew that whatever his little sister has taken to doing, she almost always gets mysterious help from anyone. _Well, almost,_ he amended, as he tried to assuage Ana's temper. Right now, he was more into thinking of how time passes slowly. He was all set to fish in the afternoon, and damn, he can't wait.

"Akira Sendoh, if you don't help me with this problem, I *won't* go with you today."

Sendoh blinked. Oh well, he must bend his back to the girl he loves at times ne? 

***

"Hisashi-kun!" Yuki breathlessly called out. She couldn't have been more surprised than anyone to see Mistui sporting a hair that long. She knew he came down with an injury years ago and had suddenly quit the basketball team, but Ayako had only told her as far as Mitsui's sudden disappearance.

Mitsui was frozen in his tracks. He'd know that voice anywhere. He didn't want to show himself to Yuki, overwhelmed by a sudden shame. He said gruffly, "I don't know who you're talking about. Now get lost."

But Yuki was determined as she usually can. "I know you're Hisashi Mitsui so turn around."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" The girl gave a frustrated groan and grabbed Mitsui by the arm. "And I'm not letting you go until you face me."

"Try me." Mitsui snapped, forcefully pulling his arm away from Yuki's grip. He jammed his hands onto his pockets and walked away from her. He knew she must have been stunned, she wasn't used to him acting like this. But then, he doesn't really care . . . or does he?

"Oi kid, stay away from me if you don't want to get into trouble," Mitsui cocked his head but still refused to show his face to Yuki. He was feeling stupid with this, how come he can't work up the guts to face this girl anyway?

"Hisashi-kun ..." Yuki whispered, aghast at the tone he was using at her. She knew him way back when she was still a little girl. In all those time she'd never encountered a side such as this. She felt like screaming at him and demanding where the hell did the old Hisashi Mistui go, but she held back.

Mitsui heard the sad note in her tone as she whispered his name. Masking a sigh, he spit on the ground and once again turned his back on her. "You're going to be late, kid."

If Yuki hadn't heard the distant sound of a bell being sounded, she wouldn't have believed him. Muttering a silent 'Mitsui no baka', she ran all the way to school, regretting she wasted a lot of her precious time on someone unwilling to converse with her.

***

She was late, and she had no idea what to do with herself. She knew she looked like she came out of a tornado, what with the way she ran the whole distance between the school and the bridge. Stopping at the door of her classroom, she took three steadying breaths and wished with all her might that she wouldn't be reprimanded. It was bad enough to endure the knowledge of entering a classroom full of strangers, and she was sure she didn't need any more bad luck today. Before losing her nerve, she knocked at the door and opened the door slightly.

"Ohayo, sensei. Gomen nasai for being late," Yuki offered to her teacher, who thankfully was smiling at her.

"Ohayo. You must be ah ... "

"Sendoh Yukime desu," Yuki blushed, aware that she had just caught the attention of the other students in the room. She tried not to notice when some people began to whisper comments and kept on looking at her like she was some strange animal.

"Ah yes, we've been wondering if you shall be appearing today. I'm Mr. Shiro Sanche, your homeroom teacher." Mr. Sanche beckoned her to come in. Noticing she looked a little off, he added, "Don't worry, it's only 5 minutes since the bell rang."

Yuki bowed her thanks and avoided looking into the rest of the room. Instead, she concentrated on her teacher. "Let me see ... now where would I sit you?" The teacher looked around and his face lightened. "Oh yes, there. Ms. Sendoh, you might as well sit at the back behind Ms. Mouri."

Before Yuki could look at where the seat was indicated, her teacher suddenly spoke. "What are you doing, Mr. Rukawa?"

Startled, Yuki suddenly moved to face the back of the room. _ Kaede Rukawa?_ she thought, scanning the person who was moving his things onto the other table. Suddenly, she didn't know what to do.

"I prefer the farthest seat." With that said, Rukawa plopped down on the seat previously charged to Yuki.

"Oh?" The teacher surveyed Rukawa over his glasses. "Well then, Ms. Sendoh, you may take the sit that Rukawa has left."

Yuki squared her shoulders and went on to claim the seat. She was a little bit nervous, but all suddenly changed when she got the courage to look at Rukawa. He was glaring at her rather strangely, like he was expecting her to explain herself to him. She glared back at Rukawa, not wanting to be outdone. Muttering a formal, "Arigato gozaimasu," she turned her back on him and decided that whether surprised or not, she's not going to forgive him for all that he's done to her.

~* TBC

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, so you're wondering if I've seen the whole series. Yes I have, and am perfectly aware that you have to ride the train to reach Ryonan High if you're from Shohoku High (and vice-versa), and that Rukawa's house is far from Sendoh's. Of course, this being my fanfic I have to change some details to fit into the story.

And no, Mistui isn't a bad person. I was just referring to the part where he was still the tough gangster-type boy, lounging around and bullying the weak. As everyone who've seen the series knows, he would change into a much better person later when he gets back into the basketball team. Enough spoilers, ne?

Constructive criticisms and comments are welcome. Arigato Gozaimasu to the nice words I received for this fic =)


	4. Part 4: New roles, new challenges

Date finished: 03 December 2002

Title: Infinity  
Series: Slam Dunk  
Category: AU, Rukawa + OC  
Status: 4/?  
A/N: Someone asked how Yukime knew Mitsui, so in this part, I gave a subtle explanation.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Infinity"  
by Fall

Part Four - "New roles, new challenges"

If the rest of section 1-10 was wondering why Sendoh Yukime chose Shohoku High, she didn't notice. The day was too slow for her comfort, when she was itching to get home and rant on her big brother. With any luck, Ana might also be there, and heaven knows how much Yuki wanted to shake that girl. Glancing at her watch, she noted that there was still a good 20 minutes before the bell would ring to signify lunchtime. Puffing out at an impatient breath, she tried to concentrate on the board, imagining her Algebra teacher to be just a blurry speck of white. _'Anou, at least that's 10 minutes than before,'_ she muttered.

5 minutes ... 3 minutes ... 30 seconds ... Yuki tried to count down each passing minute to make it go by a lot faster. By now she'd made a mess of her notebook pages. It was covered with chibi drawings, choice words, and incoherent doodling. She was busily putting her finishing touches to a playground scene, with two girls and a boy, chasing each other by the sand box, when the bell suddenly rang.

_'And I thought it would take forever,'_ Yuki grimaced, as she started to pack her things up.

"That is so kawaii!" A girlish voice suddenly spoke out, startling her. Looking up, she saw that the speaker was the girl who occupies the seat beside her. She was tall, with beautiful curly black hair that rests just below her chin, framing a delicate elfish face. One look at this girl, and Yuki already knew that she was the friendly type.

"Um this?" Yuki pointed shyly to the playground scene. "I'm just doodling around."

But the girl with the curls pressed on. "I really liked it because a nice childhood memory is pictured. Is it your own memory?"

Flustered, Yuki mumbled, "Yeah."

The girl smiled widely. "That is good to hear!" Noticing that she has again startled Yuki with her outburst, she immediately hurried to explain herself. "By the way, I'm Chidori. Sayama Chidori desu," Chidori held out her hand.

"Sendoh Yukime desu. All my friends call me 'Yuki'."

Smiling again her infectious smile, Chidori tugged on Yuki's arm. "You don't have any plans to eat alone do you? Come with me, I'd like to get to know you a lot better."

Yuki had to hand it to the girl. Chidori was as transparent as her eyes, and she seemed to chatter non-stop in a nice engaging way, which Yuki thought reminded her of Ana. Without throwing a backward glance, Yuki allowed herself to be led out of the room.

* * *

"Honto ni? That's hilarious!" Chidori's eyes were sparkling with merriment as she listened to Yuki's story about how she and Ana used to poke Kaede awake in class. 30 minutes has passed by, and they've become friends, feeling at ease with each other as they talked and ate in the lawn behind the gym.

"Yeah, and he would always retaliate by hiding our bikes," Yuki giggled, as she stuffed another rice cake in her mouth. "Hey, these are really delicious, did you make all of them?"

"Hai," Chidori grinned. "I'm glad you liked them. I just adore cooking and baking. Often, I couldn't resist making more than I should because I'd like to share them with anyone who'll eat them."

"Sugoi! Did you know that I loved to eat?" She eyed the remaining cakes adoringly, trying in vain to choose which one she'll taste first.

Chidori giggled. "Oh, that was pretty obvious. You know what? I'm happy to meet you! Now I have a friend whom I can feed with my cooking anytime!"

Yuki choked with laughter as she heard the last word. She met Chidori's merry eyes, which led to more laughing. They chatted some more as they packed their things up and walked back to their building. Their merriment was only broken when Chidori suddenly remarked, "Ack! I suppose that bully is out to beat someone." Yuki barely caught the word, "bully" when she glimpsed someone skulking by the shadows below. Edging nearer to the window, a light of recognition washed over her face as the person emerged from the shadows and walked away with another guy, probably his gang mate.

"Oi Yuki, do you know that guy?"

Swiveling around in a hurry, she almost collided with Chidori, who was trying to see what had made her friend blanch. Knowing that it was useless to lie to her new friend, Yuki nodded in answer. "I knew him because we were friends."

Chidori didn't hide the shudder that coursed through her. "Ack, Yuki, no offense, but aren't you afraid to hang around with such a guy? And what do you mean by _'were'_?"

Sighing, Yuki answered. "He was a different guy back then. I knew him because he was a friend of my brother, and we all attended the same school. He's nice really, buying me treats and making me laugh when I'm sad." Frowning for a moment, she hastily added. "But that was before. I haven't talked to him ever since I came back, and I have a feeling he's trying to evade me."

Not knowing what to say, Chidori chose to remain silent and gave her friend an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Yuki smiled in return and they walked in pleasant silence until they reached their classroom.

If surprises could be avoided, Yuki would have chosen that option. As soon as they entered the room, Chidori suddenly exclaimed. "Kaede Rukawa, what happened to your head?" She noticed that Yuki was standing frozen on the doorway so she half-pulled, half-tugged her friend towards Rukawa's seat. Satisfied, she rounded again on Rukawa. "First day of classes and you've already had a fight!"

Looking on the scene transpiring in front of her, Yuki had a fleeting vision of the days when she was looking on the same scene, with a younger Rukawa sporting a black eye and a young Ana was reprimanding him, just like Chidori was doing. Strangely, she felt like it was the old days again and she has never left. But the flash of sunlight on Chidori's curls jolted her harshly back to reality. It was the present, Yuki had left Ana and Kaede for years, and Ana could never be replaced by anyone. How come Ana never told her about Chidori? Or maybe that was why Kaede never made any attempt to communicate with her after that short angry letter that he'd sent. He ignored her because he'd found a new...friend.

"Yuki? Daijobu, Yuki?"

Large brown eyes stared worriedly at her. Suddenly, Yuki realized that she couldn't feel any anger towards Chidori. Maybe it was because she'd met her before the revelation. She hastily answered. "Oh, don't mind me. I didn't know you were friends."

Chidori suddenly giggled, obviously amused by something. "Gomen for not remembering to bring that up." Her giggles were intensified when she caught Rukawa's inquiring glare. "We were classmates at Tomigaoka Junior High."

Yuki caught that exchange between them. Feeling a sudden rush of anger, she longed to kick him soundly but was interceded by the coming of their teacher. Plopping down resignedly on her chair, she once again thought of how the day dragged slowly when you wanted it most to end.

TBC

* * *

Further A/N: I like how this one's going. And yes, there should be an eventual pairing here soon, but not *that* soon. I know that Rukawa hasn't had any dialogue yet, but please be patient. Since this is a Rukawa + OC fic, he is a crucial character and would need to speak out his mind whenever the story demands.

Constructive comments and criticisms are welcome.


	5. Part 5: And so the crazy dream continues

Date finished: 06 December 2002 

Title: Infinity  
Series: Slam Dunk  
Category: AU  
Status: 5/?  
A/N: This part was finished faster than I thought. Anyway, I hope I can lessen the time span of writing the next parts into weeks, and not a month like before. _Arigato_ for reading and reviewing my work. 

Standard disclaimers apply.

_'--denotes thoughts--', *--denotes emphasis--*_

* * *

"Infinity"  
by Fall

Part Five: "And so the crazy dream continues"

The four walls of the room was witness to Yukime's recital of the litany of things that ruined her day.

"Aaaaah! Domoshte, domoshte, domoshte?" She repeated furiously, slamming the pillow with each word. First, she runs into Mitsui who completely acted indifferent to her, and then she was late for school and was thus forced to have a grand entrance. Then there was the discovery that Kaede Rukawa was also at Shohoku High, and her _*classmate*_, for that matter. Yuki's glance fell onto her latest drawing, a curly-haired girl laughing and dragging a boy. "Yukime no baka," she finally muttered, collapsing face down onto her bed. Worse came to worst when she found out that her new friend, the one to whom she'd told so much about her childhood was in fact a friend of Kaede's. The Kaede-kun who never tried to write nor call her while she was abroad, the Kaede-kun who she liked to provoke everyday, the Kaede-kun who was her best friend. "Oh the horror..." She grimaced into the comforter. Would Chidori tell Kaede all the things that Yuki said about him? Maybe she will, although not in a way that would embarrass Yuki. Embarrassing people is just not Chidori's way.

Flopping onto her back, she made faces at the ceiling. She could hear her brother entering the house and make his way up the stairs. Immediately, she got up to her feet and met him at the top. "Onii-chan," Yuki called out, with her arms crossed across her chest. "Kaede Rukawa is in Shohoku High too."

"I know." Sendoh tried to look nonchalant as he neared his sister. Yukime was looking none too pleased, and based on experience, he was in for an outburst of some sort.

"We're in the same class too," Yuki further offered. "And my new friend turns out to be a friend of his. Do you know Sayama Chidori?"

"Honto ni?" Sendoh was surprised to hear her calmly saying that. He knew how angry his sister was at Rukawa. That was the main reason why he didn't tell her in the first place. The chances for them being thrown together in one classroom is nil, so he wasn't bothered of a few incidents if they chanced to meet at school. Now that the chances were reversed, he was surprised to see that Yuki wasn't ranting. "I knew Chidori-chan through Ana," he admitted.

"I saw Hisashi-kun."

This time, Sendoh's eyebrows shot up. "What did he say?"

"He's changed a lot and was indifferent to me." The memory of Mitsui treating her gruffly like a stranger made her sigh, then frown. "Oyasumi, onii-chan. See you in the morning."

But Sendoh wasn't fooled. He knew how sensitive his sister was despite her facade of a strong-willed girl. He went to her door and knocked softly. "Yukime, I'll be in my room, ok?"

He had barely left the door when it suddenly opened. The next thing he knew, Yuki had flung herself onto him crying miserably.

***

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan!" Chidori greeted her friend when she entered the room. She plopped her things down onto her chair and looked eager to tell Yuki something. "Oi, Yuki, why were you in a hurry to get home yesterday? You didn't wait for us, we would have gladly walked with you home, ne Kaede-kun?"

Yuki grimaced and pointed to the empty chair. "I'd bet my nose off that he's fallen asleep on the stairs."

Chidori just grinned at her. "Looks like nothing's changed, ne Yuki?"

Just then, the boy in question entered the room. He seemed oblivious to the whispering and giggling that suddenly swept around the room. Obviously, Kaede Rukawa possessed a charm that wins the heart of the female species. He went straight to his seat and acknowledged Chidori's presence.

"Ne, Kaede, how many times do you have to fall asleep in one day?" Chidori asked him.

"I'm sleepy, so what?"

"He hasn't changed a bit, has he, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki inwardly jumped when she felt Rukawa's eyes on her. She didn't like how he looked at her, it was indifferent and had a challenging glint to it. However, she wasn't about to shy away from his gaze. "Tch, I have no idea, Chidori-chan."

Rukawa looked like he was about to retort something but changed his mind as their teacher came in. He instead gave a vent to his feelings by telling Yuki, "You're still you but different in a way."

And although she wanted very much to ask him what he meant, Yuki decided to just ignore him.

***

When lunch break came, Rukawa was nowhere to be found.

"Does he always make you eat alone?" Yuki couldn't contain her curiosity. Back then, she could remember the three of them eating together, with Ana always ending up bringing more food because Kaede never brings his own.

"Does he _*ever*_," Chidori rolled her eyes as she laid out the food she's brought. "I don't mind it actually, but I would be happy if the roles would be reversed. It's always me having to search for him all over the school grounds. That's tiring you know."

"Oh," Yuki refrained from saying anything else.

"Actually, I was envious of you when you first entered our class."

"Nani?" If ever, that would be the understatement of the year. It was confusing, really. Yuki wondered if Chidori was only joking.

"You can smile if you will, I don't mind because this is really stupid," Chidori looked wistfully at Yuki. "But Kaede always talks about you whenever we're together. Plus, you know a lot about him than I'll ever know."

Yuki choked. She couldn't believe her ears, but still, she remained silent.

"That's why I hounded you with questions yesterday. Gomen if I seemed to embarrass you, but it wasn't my intention. I was really only trying to know if he was the same as when you knew him."

"Uh, Chidori," She didn't know how to phrase her words, but she needed to say them anyway. "You see, I haven't really known Kaede. I just knew him when we were kids, that's all."

But Chidori didn't believe her. "Yare, let's drop the drama bits," She smiled. "So answer my question: did he change or not?"

"I repeat. I. Have. No. Idea."

Large pools of brown sparkled with merriment as they gazed upon Yuki. Chidori seemed to be amused by something but preferred to keep it to herself. It was starting to annoy Yuki, who was impatient by nature.

***

A girl was waltzing down the hall with a boy, a part of her long wavy hair obscuring his face. Yuki grimaced as she surveyed her work. Lately, she's been drawing curious things like a pair, dancing or two little girls and a boy, playing.

"Ne, Yuki, its time to go home!" Chidori's cheerful voice floated to her.

"Oh." '_Think Yuki, think. You don't want to go home with them do you?' _She thought. "Go on without me, I've got something to do first."

"He'll wait for you. See, I have to run down to the store and buy something, and Kaede won't have anyone to walk home with. Onegai, Yuki?"

"Demo..." Yuki didn't like how this conversation was going.

"I told you, I'm old enough to walk home by myself." Rukawa suddenly interjected, effectively stopping Chidori's protests.

"Demo, Kaede-kun!"

"You don't have to force her," He replied indifferently.

Yuki could feel her anger mounting a new height. _'Her?'_ She thought. "See? Rukawa doesn't want me to walk with him. End of discussion, ja ne." She hurriedly grabbed her things and walked off.

_'Her?'_ She fumed. Since he didn't want to refer to her as someone he knew, she should follow his lead. From now on, she's calling him on a last name basis. And she didn't want to walk home with him in the first place, so how dare he imply that...that... Yuki suddenly realized the stupidity of her actions. Kaede wasn't implying anything when he said that Chidori doesn't have to force her. He was just being Kaede, and in his way had meant to protect Yuki from the discomfort she would feel if forced to stay in his company. She should have known better. "Yukime no baka," she murmured, furious with herself.

If she hadn't been pre-occupied with her thoughts, she would have noticed someone following her.

~ TBC

* * *

Further A/N: The title for this part was borrowed from Shindou Shuichi's line in episode 3 of Gravitation. **Spoilers for Gravitation: A lot of unfortunate incidents happened to Shuichi in one day, and he had summed it all up in the best way. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a crazy dream. I wish I could wake up from it." [In the elevator, with Seguru] and "And so, my crazy dream continues..." [At the lobby of NG Records, with Sakano] In a way, Yukime is in a situation that harbors the same helplessness that Shuichi had felt.

Does Chidori _*like*_ Rukawa? You be the judge.

Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.


	6. Part 6: Pride vs The righteous

Date finished: 09 May 2003 

Title: Infinity  
Series: Slam Dunk  
Status: 6/?  
Pairing: Rukawa + OC  
Category: Sap, slight angst  
Warning: PG-13 

A/N: This fic is not yet dead. I'm still going to finish this at some point. 

_'--denotes thoughts--' _| _/--denotes emphasis--/_

Standard disclaimers apply. 

*** 

"Infinity"  
by Fall

Part 6 - "Pride vs. The righteous" 

She had no idea when he first followed her. 

The only thing she knew, was that when she passed by the mirror of some car parked on one side, she saw someone walking steadily just a couple of steps behind her. This someone had dark hair, was tall, and walked as if he was the king of the streets. 

Yuki sped up her walking without showing that she was doing so. When they were both stuck at an intersection, she wheeled around and faced him pointedly. 

"Rukawa Kaede! What do you think you're doing, following me from school?" 

Rukawa just looked at her with confusion evident in his handsome face. "I'm not following you." 

"Oh yes you are! Seems you've forgotten I'm not one of those passive girls." 

"I'm merely going home. We _ /happen/_ to live in the _ /same/_ neighborhood." 

That was the type of answer that Yukime was not expecting. It made her feel a stab of stupidity again as she stared at Rukawa's back, who was now crossing the street. _ 'Yuki no baka,'_ she muttered darkly. Her feet moved without her knowledge, and by the time she was aware of it, she had crossed the street at a run and was somehow face to face with Rukawa at the other side of the road, her irritated eyes challenging his passive ones. 

But Rukawa only gave her a disdainful look and he suddenly turned his back on her and walked away. 

This treatment was enough to snap Yuki out of her trance and made her blood pound furiously in her ears. How _ /dare/ _ he snub her like that? 

"I hate you!" Yuki screamed. She took several long strides and overtook Rukawa, feeling much happier. When they were little kids, she was always given to saying the same thing to him every time he annoyed her. And although Rukawa never did anything to appease her wrath except to act as amiably as he can for a few minutes, she always felt good whenever she was able to vent her irritation through it. Yuki guessed that maybe it was because she knew that as long as the cycle never stopped; she can be assured of his friendship no matter what happens. 

_'That was before,'_ she reminded herself, the smirk on her face abruptly gone in an instant. She felt like a balloon being punctured of its air, plunging down to the ground because of gravity. With heavy strides, she continued walking down the path towards the junction that separated her friends' houses from hers. Mainly, Ana's and Kaede's houses. 

"It has been that long since we last walked liked this, ne Yuki-chan?" 

Yuki jumped at the sound of someone's voice jarring through her silent reveries. Trying to hide her disbelief from showing, she averted her eyes to her left side and found the source of the sad voice that had spoken. 

It was Rukawa. 

She couldn't find the voice to answer him, and he didn't press her to do so. They just walked in silence for a few minutes, each of them lost in their own memories. Yuki would steal a glance at Rukawa out of the corner of her eyes every now and then, but there was nothing to see. He looked like the same old Kaede she knew, but he was older and more matured than ever. He still possessed the silent, don't-mess-with-me demeanor, with his cold, passive eyes that make every girl giggle with interest and makes his enemies cower in fear. Once, he returned the look she gave him, and Yuki was so startled that she did not look at him again afterwards. 

_'I hate him, I hate him, oh I just /hate/ him!' _

When they both reached the junction, none of them spoke a word. In the old days, there would be some teasing, and a lot of argumentative words would be exchanged before Ana would finally break the two apart and send them home. Yuki did not now why she lingered on the spot after a few steps nor why she looked at Rukawa expectantly before she said, "Well, this is it. See you at school tomorrow." 

And she had no idea why Rukawa replied back with a, "Yeah, see you." 

She was getting confused because the normal way wouldn't have been like that, that she should have retorted back, "You wouldn't be so lucky to see me" because that was the normal way. Instead she gave him the stupid sounding parting words and he replied back with another set of stupid sounding words. Yuki hated him for everything, right? Right? 

*** 

"And yes, well, that was it!" Yuki was relaying this afternoon's events with her friend, Ana, on the phone. When she first dialed the numbers, her target was to ask about Ana's day and stuff, but as it usually goes, Ana was able to turn the tables and interrogate _ /Yuki/_ about her day and stuff. 

"That sounds interesting. Maybe you and Kaede-kun are starting over a new leaf of your friendship." 

"We are not! I mean, I am not about to forgive him for _ /forgetting/_ I was still alive all these years!" 

There was a pause, and then the ripping of some foil wrapper was heard in the background. "Look, Kaede-kun did _ /not/_ forget you were still alive. He was the first to send you a letter -- but you did not open it nor did you ever write him back." 

Yuki chewed on her lips in irritation. "How can you be sure that he was the first to write me? There was you, and my onii-chan and our other friends. And hey -- even if I did not write him back a reply, he should have continued sending letters to me, right?" 

Crunch, crunch, and swallow. "Yukime-chan, I asked everyone not to write you before Kaede-kun could send his." Ana could distinctly hear the sound of Yuki muttering, but decided to overlook it. "And how do you expect someone to write you back when he did not even know if you received the first one?" 

"Hey, if you really want to write someone, you will not stop trying. And _ /stop/_ munching on your snack, it's making this stupid crunch-crunch noise!" 

"Oh, right, sorry." The sound of foil being stashed inside a drawer was heard. "Right. So, Yuki-chan, do you mean to say if you write me and I will not write you back, you _ /will/ _ continue writing me for years even if I never reply to you?" 

"Don't be sarcastic. Of course, I wouldn't. Why should I waste my time on someone who obviously doesn't want to write to me in the first place?" 

"Bingo. Now reflect on what you just have said and then tell me how come Kaede-kun acted like that." Ana resisted the urge to laugh at her friend's puzzled reaction. Sometimes, Yuki is given to bouts of irritation, voicing out everything that's wrong in this world, until someone would point out that Yuki was irritated at something that she herself was liable to do. And when that happens, Yuki would be liable to rant on how she wouldn't do such a thing and so on. In which cases it was best to leave her alone. 

"MrmImguessIwasmrrrmwrong..." 

"What is it Yuki-chan? I didn't hear you," Ana cheerfully said, knowing that she'd just heard Yuki mumble; 'I guess I was wrong'. 

"I said I have to get off the phone. Talk to you next time." Came the irritated answer. 

There was a suppressed laugh and then, "Yeah, Yuki-chan. Bye!" 

Yuki waited until Ana had dropped the receiver back to its cradle before slamming her own. Sendoh poked his head around the doorframe and asked whether she was in a bad mood about whom. To which query Yuki only smiled at, coming up with an excuse to go upstairs and bury her head with a pillow. 

"I shouldn't have come back in the first place..." 

*** 

The next day... 

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan!" Chidori was quick enough to hop over to her desk, complete with a poster obviously taken down off the first years' bulletin board. "Look!" 

--"The Shohoku High Basketball Team would conduct its drafting for new members this afternoon. All freshmen interested to join should bring their registration cards to the gym at 5pm."-- 

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "So...?" 

Chidori heaved a huge sigh and dramatically pointed over to Rukawa's desk. "We should _/go/_. Kaede-kun's joining, he told me so minutes ago, and we _ /need/_ to be there." 

"Chidori-chan, I still don't get it." She did, but she wouldn't allow herself to admit it. They need to be there to show their support. And Yuki doesn't want to show Rukawa that she's supporting him. She has her pride, and no matter what Ana says, Yuki hates him for forgetting all about her and treating her like some acquaintance and not the childhood friend that she was. 

"Yuki-chan, see? Our friend is joining and this is the best time for us to show how much we support him! Think, Kaede-kun would soon become the team's Ace player and lead them to winning every game there is! We _ /have/_ to support him!" 

Grinding her teeth in irritation, Yuki took a deep breath and said clearly, "I will NOT go. Period." Of course she wouldn't -- she will watch his games all right, but she will not show up at the drafting. Why should she? 

"Yuki-chan, onegai?" Chidori was not someone who will give up easily. Pulling her face into a pleading one, she repeated, "Onegai?" 

But Yuki was spared from answering when Rukawa himself spoke behind them. 

"She said she wouldn't, so stop asking her to reconsider, Chidori." 

There he is again. He spoke Chidori's name, but he referred to Yuki as "she", doing so twice and adding the "her" to his sentence. Does he hate saying her name that much to avoid doing it? 

Throwing him a disdainful look, Yuki turned to Chidori and smiled. "Sorry Chidori, but I really won't go. I'm doing this as a favor because you see, _ /he/_ won't be able to shoot a ball correctly if I appear at the drafting later." 

Yukime loved the glare that Rukawa shot her, but he couldn't say anything because the teacher had just came in. She felt in her element as she hissed, "I _ /so/_ hate you." This earned another glare from Rukawa, who seemed to have lost the sleepiness that usually overcomes him at this hour of the day. Or rather, at all hours of the day except when he is playing basketball. 

This little exchange was not lost on Chidori, who looked on with some sadness flitting across her eyes as she watched Rukawa's usual passive eyes glow with fire as he glared at Yuki. Her Kaede-kun was never alive like that. Oh yes, he would talk to her if she makes him, but he had never looked lively -- there was no other word for it -- as he was now. 

Rukawa caught Chidori's eyes and returned it with a confused one. Chidori shook her head and gave him a smile. She made sure that Rukawa's eyes was on Yuki's back again before she glanced back at the poster she'd taken. She smiled sadly again, folded it two times and slipped it inside her pocket. 

*** 

A/N: I'm no sap writer. Humor me and pretend that my sap was nice enough. 

Constructive comments and criticisms are welcome. 


End file.
